Fast
|Followed By = (release order) (chronologically) |series = }} Fast & Furious 6 (also known as 6 Furious or '' Furious 6) is the sixth installment of the [[Fast & Furious (franchise)|''Fast & Furious series]]. Directed by Justin Lin, the film stars Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Dwayne Johnson, Jordana Brewster, Michelle Rodriguez, Tyrese Gibson, Sung Kang, Gal Gadot, Chris Bridges, Elsa Pataky, Luke Evans and Gina Carano. It was released in the United States on May 24, 2013. Plot Synopsis Vin Diesel, Paul Walker and Dwayne Johnson lead the returning cast of all-stars as the global blockbuster franchise built on speed races to its next continent in Fast & Furious 6. Reuniting for their most high-stakes adventure yet, fan favorites Jordana Brewster, Michelle Rodriguez, Tyrese Gibson, Sung Kang, Gal Gadot, Chris "Ludacris" Bridges and Elsa Pataky are joined by badass series newcomers Luke Evans and Gina Carano. Since Dom (Diesel) and Brian's (Walker) Rio heist toppled a kingpin's empire and left their crew with $100 million, our heroes have scattered across the globe. But their inability to return home and living forever on the lam have left their lives incomplete. Meanwhile, Hobbs (Johnson) has been tracking an organization of lethally skilled mercenary drivers across 12 countries, whose mastermind (Evans) is aided by a ruthless second-in-command revealed to be the love Dom thought was dead, Letty (Rodriguez). The only way to stop the criminal outfit is to outmatch them at street level, so Hobbs asks Dom to assemble his elite team in London. Payment? Full pardons for all of them so they can return home and make their families whole again. Building on the worldwide blockbuster success of Fast Five and taking the action, stunts and narrative to even greater heights, Fast & Furious 6 sees director Justin Lin back behind the camera for the fourth time. He is supported by longtime producers Neal H. Moritz and Vin Diesel, who welcome producer Clayton Townsend back to the series. Plot Following their successful Rio heist, Dominic Toretto (Vin Diesel) and his crew of professional criminals have retired around the world: Dominic Toretto lives with Elena Neves (Elsa Pataky); his sister Mia Toretto (Jordana Brewster) lives with Brian O'Conner (Paul Walker) and their son, Jack; Gisele Yashar (Gal Gadot) and Han Seoul-Oh (Sung Kang) have moved to Hong Kong; and Roman Pearce (Tyrese Gibson) and Tej Parker (Chris Bridges) live in luxury. Diplomatic Security Service (DSS) agent Luke Hobbs (Dwayne Johnson) and his partner Riley investigate the destruction of a Russian military convoy by former British Special Forces soldier Owen Shaw (Luke Evans) and his crew. Hobbs tracks down Toretto and persuades him to help take down Shaw after showing him a recent photo of Letty Ortiz (Michelle Rodriguez), Toretto's former girlfriend, whom he thought was dead. Toretto gathers his crew together and they accept the mission in exchange for full amnesty for their past crimes, which will allow them to return home to the United States; Mia and Elena remain with Jack. One of Shaw's henchmen leads the crew to Shaw's hideout, but it is revealed to be a trap intended to distract the crew and police while Shaw's crew performs a heist elsewhere. Shaw flees by car, detonating his hideout behind him and disabling most of the police, leaving Dominic, Brian, Tej, Han, Gisele, Hobbs and Riley to pursue him. Letty arrives to help Shaw, and shoots Dominic without hesitation before escaping. Back at their headquarters, Hobbs tells Dominic's crew that Shaw is stealing components to create a Nightshade device which can disable power in an entire region; he intends to sell it to the highest bidder. Meanwhile, Shaw's investigation into the opposing crew reveals Letty's relationship with Dominic, but she is revealed to be suffering from amnesia. Dominic's crew investigates a Shaw subordinate who reveals Shaw's connection to Arturo Braga, a drug lord imprisoned by Brian. Brian returns to the United States as a prisoner to gain access to Braga, who discloses how Letty survived the explosion that was thought to have killed her; Shaw attempted to finish her off but after learning of her amnesia, he took her in. Aided by a former ally in the FBI, Brian is released from prison. In London, Dominic challenges Letty in a street racing competition, and afterwards returns her necklace he had kept. Tej tracks Shaw's next attack to a NATO Spanish military base. His crew assault a military convoy carrying a computer chip to complete the Nightshade device. Dominic's crew interfere, destroying the convoy while Shaw, accompanied by Letty, commandeers a tank and begins destroying cars along the highway. Brian and Roman manage to flip the tank; Letty is thrown from the tank and Dominic risks his life to save her from falling to her death. Shaw and his men are captured, but we see a flashback of Elena and Mia being attacked by Shaw's henchmen. While Elena jumps over the wall and handles Jack, Mia sacrifices herself to leave herself behind and ultimately chooses to stay. Shaw reveals that he has kidnapped Mia. The crew are forced to release Shaw, and Riley (revealed to be working for Shaw) leaves with him; Letty chooses to remain with Dom. Shaw and his crew board a large aircraft while it is in motion on a runway as Dominic's crew gives chase. Dominic, Letty, Brian, and Hobbs board the craft; Brian rescues Mia and they escape using a car onboard. The plane attempts to take off but is held down by excess weight as Han, Gisele, Roman, Tej, Brian, and Mia tether the plane to their vehicles. Gisele sacrifices herself to save Han from one of Shaw's henchmen. Letty kills Riley and both she and Hobbs leap to safety, but Dominic pursues Shaw and the computer chip. Shaw is thrown from the plane as it crashes into the ground; Dom drives one of the remaining cars through the nose of the exploding plane and reunites with his crew, giving the chip to Hobbs to secure their amnesty. In the aftermath, Dominic and his team return to the United States. Hobbs and Elena (now working with Hobbs) arrive to confirm the crew are free; Elena accepts Dominic has chosen Letty over her. As Dominic's crew gather to share a meal, Dominic asks Letty if the gathering feels familiar; she answers no, but that it feels like home, and he tells her that it is "good enough" for him. The crew sit down for lunch together with Roman saying grace, paying respects to lost crew members like Gisele and Vince, the return of Letty and of course, fast cars. A post credits scene shows a variant of a scene from The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. Deckard Shaw's (Jason Statham) Mercedes Benz intentionally collides with Han's car, and presumably kills him, because he wanted to send a message to Dominic that he was coming for revenge, thus foreshadowing the events of the next film.}} Production on this upcoming film *Diesel confirmed in the February of the year 2010 that a sixth movie would be created and producer Neal H. Moritz announced in the January of the year 2011: *''"In Vin and my mind we already know what the sixth movie is, we’ve already been talking about it. Vin and I have had numerous conversations about what that might be. And we’re starting to get serious about it right now. We just finished Five like 4 or 5 weeks ago and we just needed a break, and now we’re gonna start focusing on that." *It has also confirmed that Universal intended to transform the series from street-racing action into a series of heist films with car chases in the vein of The Italian Job (1969) and The French Connection (1971), with Fast Five as the transitional movie. Universal chairman Adam Fogelson said: *"The question putting Fast Five and Fast Six together for us was: Can we take it out of being a pure car culture movie and into being a true action franchise in the spirit of those great heist films made 10 or 15 years ago?"'' *He also said that the racing aspect had put a "ceiling" on the number of people willing to see films in the series, and that, by turning it into a series where car driving ability is just one aspect of the film, he hoped to increase the series' audience. Filming had also officially started in both the United Kingdom and Germany in the year 2012 on July 30 and ended production on December 17. Cast Main Cast *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto *Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner *Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs *Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto *Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz *Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce *Chris Bridges as Tej Parker *Sung Kang as Han Seoul-Oh *Gal Gadot as Gisele Harabo *Elsa Pataky as Elena Neves *Gina Carano as Riley *Luke Evans as Owen Shaw Supporting Cast *Joe Taslim as Jah *Clara Paget as Vegh *John Ortiz as Arturo Braga *Kim Kold as Klaus *Shea Wingham as Agent Michael Stasiak Uncredited Cameo(s) *Jason Statham as Deckard Shaw *Rita Ora as Head of London Crew Other Cast *Benjamin Davies as Adolfson *Samuel M. Stewart as Denlinger *Matthew Stirling as Oakes *David Ajala as Ivory *Thure Lindhardt as Firuz Featured Cars Posters Fast Furious 6 Teaser Ing.jpg Furious 6.jpg Photos Ivory.jpg|los agentes de dom Fast six car.jpg Fast six jump.jpg Roman shoot.jpg Plane crash.jpg Klaus death.jpg Ff-td-han.png Sequel Main Article: Furious 7 *Universal Pictures has announced there will be 7th installment of the franchise but wouldn't be filmed until after production of Fast 6 has been completed. However, both the 6th and 7th film wouldn't be filmed together due to changes of weather in the areas Universal intended to produce them in. *On March 31, Diesel hinted that a seventh instalment in the series will begin shooting this summer. Diesel wrote on Facebook "There was an early screening in LA this week of Fast 6. The crowd reaction was surreal... and their demand for the continuation was powerful... *"It's remarkable to think I first embodied this character in 1999... and the evolution continues. *"P.s. Filming begins this summer in LA, where it all started... talk about a studio in sync with the audience." *On April 4, Justin Lin announced that he won't return to direct the seventh film. James Wan has been announced as the sequel's director. *James Wan was announced as the sequel's director, with Moritz returning to produce and Morgan returning to write the script, his fifth in the series. Diesel and Walker were also confirmed to return to star. *Johnson said that if Universal pursued the accelerated development of a seventh film, he would be unable to participate due to scheduling conflicts with filming on Hercules. *On April 16, 2013, Diesel announced that the sequel would be released on July 11, 2014, with production scheduled to begin in August 2013. Trivia *Several hero cars for the new film are being procured from California-based Lucra Cars. *Rihanna was rumored for a role. *Jason Statham and David Tennant were at different points considered to play the film's antagonist before Luke Evans signed on. **It is interesting to note that Jason will be playing main antagonist in the next film. *An early leaked version of the Super Bowl TV spot showed the title "Furious 6" as the title of the film. The later released teaser poster and TV spot showed the final title of the film. *This was Justin Lin's final Fast film he directed before returning for Fast & Furious 9. *The running time of this film is 130 minutes (2 hours and 10 minutes) making it the equal longest Fast and Furious movie in the series. *This movie have related mobile games on both iPhone and Android. The game's name is "Fast & Furious 6 :The Game" *It is interesting to note that almost each member of Toretto's team faced their evil twin in the ending. **Brian and Vegh have a face off in the cars and Vegh is wrecked. **Hobbs and Klaus fight inside. **Riley and Letty have a fight inside and Riley is thrown out of the plane. **Dom and Shaw fight inside and Shaw is knocked off the plane. **Jah and Denlinger are killed during a car fight with Hans and the others. *The post credits Tokyo Scene shows the person who killed Han however it is revealed in Fast & Furious 9 that Han survived the crash. Video Category:Films